Seth Twiright's Logbook
by EveZvezda
Summary: The logbook of Seth Twiright, our favorite scientist ! He talk us about his Project MA and maybe more...
1. Chapter 1

Seth Twiright's Logbook

Monday, 1st of October

Laboratory of the Full Moon

My name is Seth Twiright, I'm a scientist. If I write in English, tnat's because it is top-secret. It would be a total disaster if someone discover this logbook.

Well ! Project MA (it means Mem Aleph) is progressing well. Now, I just need to find a volunteer woman to be the "Divine Mother". That's not easy, not at all ! That woman can't be anyone : she must meet all the criterions. I've searched from the nobility, but I drew a blank. They're all contaminated by that damned "Malice"...

Maybe I should explain what is Project MA... You see, our country is devastated by the Dark Sins, and, to stop it, we need to reincarnate the Twins Gods, the only ones who can save us all. To achieve it, I need to find the "MA", the "Mem Aleph", also known by the name of "Divine Mother". But when the twins are born, they must survive ! The woman who succeed is venerated as the Queen of Levianta and the Living Goddess. I've already failed once... Meta wasn't the good one. Maria wasn't either.

Today, I'll meet three women who want to become the MA. I really hope it will work that time !

The candidates are :

-Lukana Octo... Hum. I've serious doubts about her...

-Gumina Glassred. Maybe, maybe it'll be HER !

-Lalia Whited. No chance. She has just NO CHANCE ! She's too... too much... hum... "human".

OK, finished ! I analysed them... and... We still have no MA. But I have news. I met another scientist named Adam Moonlit. And he has accpted to collaborate with me for Project MA ! This is really good ! Plus, Adam thinks he has a lead ! Aah... Why did I chose to be a scientist ?

I must persevere, for science and for the world !

Well ! I must work...


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, 2nd of October

Eldoh Forest

OK... I think I've found the perfect MA ! Her name is Eve Zvezda, and she is a very powerful witch. But now I have to talk her about the Project MA... It won't be easy, I think. I mean, why would Eve accept ? She doesn't know me and she is a witch ! And the MA must be as pure as possible ! But apparently, she knows Adam. So he'll talk to her. I hope it will work... I really really hope... But so. I'm a scientist, and a scientist doesn't settle for hope ! He ACTS ! Wake up, Seth ! OK, I'm far off my subject.

Today, I went to Adam's laboratory. It is really bigger than mine. But Adam has more money than me. We talked about the Project MA and he said that he had talked to Eve. She had replied that she "had to think". She just want to stall time ! But she'll be my Mem Aleph ! I swear !

By the way, recently, I met a strange woman with a red cat. She told me that her name was Elluka Clockworker and she was a sorceress. She said : "We will meet again, Seth." And then, poof ! She disappeared !

Curiously, in the next days, I saw the red cat several times...

How strange. But I have to concentrate on my "'MA problem"...

Go to work !


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday, 3rd of October

Laboratory of the Full Moon

Ah ! Back to home ! Er, I mean, "home", because that labortory isn't really my home. Today, I'll meet Eve Zvezda to ask her if she wants to be the MA. Well ! Maybe I'll can save this poor world...

I've found the Divine Seeds. Now, I just need a MA. Maybe Eve will be the good one, the one who will save this world...

But I have to go at the Senate tomorrow. They want that I talk us about the Project MA's progressing. I'm really stressed, because I don't have any MA. They're going to KILL me... But so !

OK. I met Eve ! She IS the good one.

She meet all the criterions ! The full M,O,T,H,E,R ! And she isn't contaminated by Malice...

I'm so happy ! I have a MA ! I'll be acclaimed, the world will be saved...

OK. Keep calm Seth. I have to "ensemence" her now.

I must thank Adam for that ! Now, I'm going to meet Eve once again, to ensemence her.

I went to Eve's house, and... there was nobody ! She had fled ! Overcome by doubt, I went to Adam's laboratory ! It was empty too ! They had fled together ! But where ? That was the question...

But the worst was...

What will I say to the Senate ?

I was totally ruined ! All my researches... ALl my investigations... All my life... gone into smoke !

I need to be alone.


End file.
